The Heir
by prayerforthewildatheart
Summary: Bella Swan is your ordinary freshman - she wants to make friends and start a new life. By her step-mother's dictate she is forced to live with the mysterious Cullen's. Bella is then at odds with the cold-hearted Edward Cullen, who is hell bent on keeping her far away from his world. Will he succeed or will Bella change the game? A Cinderella Story, Possessive Edward. A/H


If you're uncomfortable by Bella whoring herself out, I advise you not to read any further.

I was not going to sleep with Edward Cullen.

Period.

After Edward had … demanded what he had demanded, I went straight home and locked myself alone in my room. Anxiousness had ripped my stomach to shreds. It had taken hours to give into the sleep that night.

My eyes flitted open just a few hours later, the horrible feeling of dread still churning. I desperately needed to talk to someone about this. Keeping it to myself only burned my insides. Except, there was no one I could share this with.

I couldn't call Alice. What would I tell her? That her brother was not only twisted but also perverse? Even if I could bear through the humiliation of stammering out the truth, I doubted she would believe me. She wouldn't want to. After all, he was family.

Neither could I talk to Rosalie. For similar reasons. She was close to Edward too. Grown up with him. To both Rosalie and Alice, Edward was a thorough gentleman. Only, I was seeing a whole new shade to him.

Then there was Irina. But under no circumstances was I telling her about any of this. It might set her off again. And telling Jacob, or Tyler or anyone else would just be embarrassing.

Thus I was in this all alone.

Still, I didn't understand why I was worrying so much. It wasn't like I was actually going to sleep with Edward. I loved Irina, but this was unthinkable. I could barely believe it, even know, that Edward would ask that.

Although, he was doing the exact same thing I had unfairly accused him off last week. This was his revenge. And I was getting my first taste of how vicious and cruel Edward could be.

Only, I wasn't going to bend to his will.

Irina would be the first one to tell me to keep my pride.

However… what about James? He was a sadistic, violent predator who roamed amongst humans freely. He was a barbaric animal, who should be behind bars, paying for his vile crimes. He should be in jail, not just for punishment, but locked up for the safety of others.

He had permanently scarred an innocent, young woman. Killed her spirit, her smile, her joy, her intimacy… her everything. He should be tortured mercilessly.

He did this to Irina, he could do it to a thousand others. He could do it to me, I thought, a shiver running down my spine. No, that wouldn't happen, I assured myself. Not if James rotted away in prison. Where those tapes could help land him in.

Edward loathed Jame's himself. He had permanently scarred James' handsome face for life, just because he had dared to call me a slut. I should inform Edward that it was James who did this and then maybe he would be more reasonable.

Except, Edward would want to destroy James's himself. He would quite, literally and actually kill James. Which would be a favor to the world, but I didn't want blood on Edward's hands. Or the possibility of him landing in trouble. No matter how ugly things turned between us.

So, I should do nothing, I decided. Tuck myself in my own bed at night, safe, sound. Not walk straight into the lion's den. Not when I knew that Edward would… I shook my head, not letting myself complete the thought.

No, I wouldn't go. And that was final.

Or … perhaps I should go to him. It wasn't as if Edward force me to anything I didn't agree to. Not like that, for sure. I could come and go as I pleased. And I could go there, say my piece, while trying to convince him to the right thing. I would be out of there in no time. Quickly. And safely.

Though the more I considered the idea, the more I rejected it. If all I wanted to do was say my piece then I could just call him. No need for me to go to his suite in the middle of the night. Alone and defenseless.

Though the more I thought about it, the more I was resolved not to go. If all I wanted to do was say my piece then I could just call him. No need to go to his suite in the middle of the night, when I was alone and defenseless.

It took a lot of courage to contact Edward. I should have done this sooner, to apologize to him for all the things I had done and said. Therefore, it served me right when he didn't respond to the 20 rings I left on his phone.

I tried once more. No answer. I made a face at my phone screen, sullen. Fine, don't pick up. You can't possibly think that I would whore myself out to you. Since thats what it would be in essence. Edward didn't that, did he? That I was his whore.

I was being punished to naivety. Edward was no saint, Edward wasn't prince charming. He was no gentleman.

Still, I never thought he would stupid. The man was always calculating and manipulating. Ten steps ahead of everybody. He had to know I wouldn't show. He knew me, but clearly not that well.

I knew I wasn't going. He didn't. I had

Maybe, Edward was no gentleman, but no one could call that man dense . He was devious and calculating. Ten steps ahead of everyone. He should know that I would never show. Maybe he never truly understood me.

I knew I wasn't going. He didn't. I knew myself far better than him.

Then Edward's present showed up.

My eyes narrowed in upon the blue box next to the note that was kept upon my living room table.

It was unexpectedly heavy when I picked it up. I clicked open the latch. I didn't know what Edward's game was but if he thought-

I was almost blinded by the cascading diamonds that dripped along a magnificent necklace. It shone brilliantly, from every direction. Luminescent as if it were kept under a spotlight. Jewellery any girl would fall in love with, at first sight, jewelry a girl would die for.

Except, not me.

Expressionless, I flipped open the card that came with the present.

I so look forward to seeing you tonight,

Edward

Now I understood how Jacob felt when he got those cars. Edward thought he could buy Jacob's apology. This proved it, Edward thought he could buy me. This was insulting. He thought I had a price. And that… hurt. That he looked at me as a whore, that he always had. It hurt in my entire body; from the strands of my hair to the soles of my feet.

But my pain wasn't only a throbbing ache, it was a burn. An outrage.

My eyes convulsed red, I was almost blind with rage.

Forget James, I was going to kill Edward Cullen tonight.

The Crown Hotel was overwhelmingly imposing up close, much more than it was from a distance. So tall, it dominated the dark, open sky, the wind swishing about it almost pushing me back from marching inside.

I was wearing what I usually did: dark blue jeans, a v-neck shirt layered with a hoodie. Nothing special, but today I was hyper-aware of each and every article on my body. The lace tank top I wore beneath my shirt, the white cotton bra that was a little too tight, the tiny underwear to match; the black hair tie that collected my hair high, the faded blue sneakers that squeaked across the checkered floor. My attire tonight a complete contrast from what I'd worn when I lost my virginity to Edward.

It didn't matter. I had no intention of taking my clothes off for Edward. I shouldn't be at this hotel, except that Edward needed to learn that he couldn't treat me like a prostitute.

My heart raced as I entered the grand lobby. For a long moment, and despite all the tension that roped me, I was mesmerized by the beautiful surroundings. Gold could turn tacky quickly and easily, but even I had to admit that Edward had used all its radiance and shimmer to turn this place into something truly majestic.

I admired the palace-like surroundings grudgingly. Tried not staring at the paintings that looked like they belonged in museums. Was reluctant to be awed by the reverential surroundings that rivaled a European Castle.

It was almost upsetting how pathetically underdressed I was for this place. The guests around here appeared to have stepped out of a classic Hollywood movie: glamorous and sophisticated. I stuck out like an ugly sore thumb. As if I didn't belong. Apt, since I didn't and never would.

I felt controlled, a puppet with strings, as I walked up to the wide circular front desk just as Edward had instructed.

I cleared my throat at the man at the reception. He was very handsome; red hair and chiseled features. Well-dressed and young. It was dismaying that he couldn't hold a candle to Edward.

No one could.

The receptionist smiled warmly. Welcoming me pleasantly into the slaughterhouse.

I circled my dry lips with my tongue, hands trembling as I took out the gold card from the back pocket of my jeans. I wished I had more control over myself, should have thrown out the card as soon as Edward handed it. I wouldn't be able to come if I had done that. But it wasn't too late, I should turn around, go back to my apartment and sleep like a baby.

But I couldn't. My feet were glued tight to the floor.

I was escorted up the wine-red carpeted staircase that branched on either side. My footsteps on the checkered floor to the elevator echoed hauntingly beneath the high-arched ceiling. It was the sound to the begging of a horror show.

The spacious elevator pinged open, its interiors bright and mirrored. I kept my gaze down, not wanting to look at myself. Neither did I glance at the man who guided me, too ashamed. What was the man thinking? Was he thinking what I was thinking? That I shouldn't be here? That I should go home? It was late and I was alone. He probably thought I was her to-

Calm down, Bella! You're blowing this way out of proportion. He doesn't give a damn about your business.

He held open the door to the two-story suite. I stepped inside, my attention immediately commanded by the crystal chandelier place above the center of the room. It looked weighted enough to crush anyone beneath its strength. There were two mahogany doors on my either side. I didn't know where to go.

The man noticed my dilemma. '' Upstairs, Ma'am,'' he said, gesturing to the small piano staircase.

I nodded awkwardly and the door shut close behind.

I paused in the foyer, frozen. My heartbeat picked up again. Was Edward up there already? Probably not. He had asked to wait for him. Naked, I reminded myself, cheeks flaming red.

No self-respecting woman would go up there, then why was I?

I didn't have an answer but I climbed up the stairs, took a deep breath and entered the room.

I sighed in relief when I saw that Edward wasn't inside. It was dim inside the room, the only light that shadowed the room was from the fire heart.

I didn't bother switching on the light, could take in my surroundings with almost perfect clarity. The wide sofa with the glass table before it, then the small dining table beside the fire. It was lit with its own decorative candles, food with flowers as a centerpiece. I had to roll my eyes. What was this, date night?

Then there was the king-sized bed.

It appeared so soft, deliciously inviting. Layers upon layers of pillows atop the smooth lilac sheets. A thick duvet. I blushed in the dark, setting my phone down on the glass table before the sofa. What was I supposed to do now? Wait for Edward… take my clothes off… yeah, no way was I doing that.

The minutes slowed by, and the worry that fisted my stomach made sweat trickle down my neck. I only paused for a second before rushing to the bathroom to wash my face cold. It was comfortable inside, the place spacious, the floors heated.

If only I hadn't noticed the bathtub, which would have been impossible not to. It was gigantic. But that wasn't the problem. There, placed on the trim edge that outlined the bath was an engraved bucket that rested a bottle of 1961 Dom. Alongside were the chocolate covered strawberries gracing a silver platter. Candles were here too. Already glowing, they could burn for hours…

My heart raced, staccato. The space between my thighs throbbed, tender. It was as if he had already been inside me.

Edward meant for me to enjoy the night. I had no qualms that I would. While it was happening. But what about in the morning? It would make me sick.

And what on earth was I thinking? That I could come up here, into his room, in a hotel, late and night and expect him to what, not fuck me?

I wasn't going to let that happen. I should leave if only to preserve my sanity. If I wanted to yell and scream and rage at him, I could do it the day after. At a reasonable time. And definitely not in this dark, seductive room.

But my fury too was was over now. My fit hadn't lasted long and yelling at him was pointless. It would achieve nothing. I had over-reacted. The necklace probably meant nothing. Or did it? Either way, I shouldn't have let Edward bait me.

Obviously, the smart thing was to run the hell out of there. That's why I couldn't explain why I trod back to the sofa, bringing my knees to my chest, feeling vulnerable and small, like a little girl. Couldn't explain why I still couldn't get up and leave.

I guess, somewhere along the way I realized all our problems were gone. In reality, they had never even existed in the first place. Carlisle didn't care about our relationship as long as Esme was happy. And even if he, I didn't care about Carlisle. Tanya meant nothing to Edward. It was all an illusion.

The only thing keeping Edward and I apart were ourselves. Outside forces had turned us into enemies. Someone had to surrender in this hostile battle. If we didn't, both of us would lose that once precious bond we had found within the other. That rare, once in an eternity connection.

Edward acting like a tyrant didn't atone for my mistakes.I should have summoned the strength to apologize to him days ago. I should have told him I was sorry. Should have raced to him when Carlisle had threatened us. When his grandfather fed lies. Should have had faith in Edward.

Though, he wasn't blameless either in this entire play. I had told Edward lies, but my lies were different. They were to hold Edward's loving family together. They were all for him.

Edward's lies were selfish. He didn't have to do what he did with Jacob. That had been his choice. Neither could he justify threatening Esme. Esme loved him, and he cared about his grandmother too. If he could do something like that to his family, what stopped him from doing the same with me? Nothing. In fact, he had done just that.

Edward's deceitful nature was the reason Carlisle broke me so easily. It was what made it possible for me to believe that I didn't matter, that Tanya Denali did.

I still wasn't too thrilled about Edward's lies. Though these past few days, I could relate to his reasons for doing so. He was afraid of owning up to his faults. Afraid that I would judge him, hate him. Those were the reasons why it was so difficult to apologize to him.

My painful truth was that at the end of the day, it made no difference how ruthless, how evil Edward was. Ashamed to admit that I didn't care what he said or did to Jacob or Esme or anyone else. I still loved him.

Irreversibly.

I waited for a while longer. When would Edward come? I couldn't predict what mood he would be in. He might be drunk. Alice had warned me to be careful. I should have listened. I could still leave.

I moved to take off my hoodie. It was getting too warm in here. I was going to apologize, but an apology didn't mean getting treated like a prostitute. Hopefully, that had just been a phase. Hopefully, Edward would be forgiving. I could only pray that he was willing to listen.

Then the door finally opened and my heart paused for a long stretch before it started hammering in my chest. Instantly, I sat bolt-upright.

Calm down, I hissed at myself, you can still leave anytime you want. Or could I?

Edward walked in, lithe and graceful as always. But he didn't look my way once as he made his way towards the wet bar.

I watched his back as he took off his suit jacket, then reached out for for the decanter. My heart sank; I wouldn't be able to get through Edward if he was drunk.

Then he glanced over his shoulder. '' I thought I told you to wait for me undressed,'' he said, pouring himself the drink.

If I hadn't unfairly accused Edward of being immoral before, I would be affronted.

''Edward,'' my voice was small, '' could we talk?''

Edward stiffened. He turned around slowly, his head bent down as he worked to unscrew his cufflinks. ''I'm not here to talk,'' he muttered.

''Edward, come on!''

The silence tensed between us. Edward didn't say a word, he didn't move. He didn't want to talk. And he was going to start drinking soon. This was a bad place, and a bad time to try and make him understand. It had been an impulsive decision to come here from the beginning. When would I learn to control myself?

I forced myself to get up from the couch. '' Talk to you when you're in a better mood,'' I mumbled I passed him by.

I was pulled back to him almost immediately.

''Did I say you could leave?'' He asked, stilling holding my forearm, anger glinting metallic in his black eyes.

''Ed-''

He didn't let me finish. '' Sit down,'' he ordered, pushing me towards the dining table, pulling out a seat for me.

I seated with a sigh and he sat across.

''Look, Edward, I get that you're angry b-''

''I told you, I don't want to talk,'' He said, not looking at me as he took the domes of the plates. ''But you should eat.''

I grimaced at all the food laid out in front of me. The chicken, the baked bread, the mixed greens, the cheesecake…

I couldn't eat, my stomach was mush.

Though now Edward was studying me, intense and probing. His gaze so invasive, it was as if he could see down to my pulse raced.

Edward observed that too. His fingers wound around my wrist, a gentle pressure against my throbbing vein.

''You're nervous,'' Edward commented, letting go of my hand.

I tried breathing evenly. It was no help.

''Don't be,'' he murmured, looking down the rim of the glass he held. '' I'm not doing much. Yet.''

I shouldn't be surprised be that Edward was being cruel. But I was and I had enough.

''Edward, do you think I am a whore?'' I demanded, tears prickling the back of my throat.

Edward's eyes flashed, the lividness in them frightening. Then, as if it had never happened, his fleeting glance shuttered back down to the glass he gripped. His knuckles stood out.

He didn't answer.

And a part of me died.

''So you do think that, '' I mumbled, my doubts confirmed. ''That I'm a whore.''

''No,'' he quietly differed, tracing the edge of the crystal glass with a finger, pausing as his dark eyes flickered to my face. ''I think you're mine.''

Our eyes met, overwhelming.

He broke the silence. ''Cheesecake?'' He offered, holding up a spoon against my lips.

I shook my head and he dropped the spoon.

''Eat something,'' he murmured, looking away. ''You'll need the strength.''

My face fell abruptly. So… 'you're mine' meant that Edward owned me. I hadn't believed it before because Edward had let me go. But he never had, had he? Kept on pulling me back again and again. Over and over. And as much as I had tried to leave, to run away, I hadn't been able to get far. Thus that was what it had been the entire time I lived in his house, the entire time we were together: Ownership. That felt like a knife sticking in my gut, twisting mercilessly.

This was the real Edward: dark and destructive. I loved him regardless.

Then what was he waiting for? I told myself that it didn't matter, that it'll only have the power to destroy me if I let.

Then what was he waiting for? I was done with the preliminaries. It didn't matter, this will only have the power to destroy me if I let it. The only importance it will have is the one I gave it. And it was only as dirty as I made it out to be. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

I'll like it. Heck, I'll outright enjoy it. My regret would be in the morning. Maybe not then either.

It was clear to me that I wasn't doing this for anything in return. And that should be enough. It was plain that Edward wanted to hurt me. And if he wanted me on my knees, then so it shall be.

Let him take out his anger, maybe then he'll get over it.

I got up from the table, wishing I had the courage to take my shirt off as I walked. Give him the signal to begin. But I wasn't able to do that. Instead, I settled for slipping out my shoes. Then seated me upright on the couch.

All very innocent, but Edward got the insinuation the same.

He was slow to follow me to the couch, drawing out his torture. He placed his drink on the table, then sat by my side. He hadn't had a drop of it, I had noticed. I couldn't blame anything on the alcohol for what followed.

Edward was going to get his pound of flesh. One way or my other.

My heart-throbbed when Edward carefully turned my face to him. He scrutinized my expression, gauging. Then unhurriedly reached for the back of my hair to gently tug it free. The thick, silken strands cascaded down my back, tickling my face.

I wouldn't have felt more vulnerable if he had taken my clothes off.

Blood warmed my cheeks red, I felt shy for no reason. The tip of his fingers traced the planes of my face. One hand cupped my face and I arched into his caress, losing myself.

I had been tense all night, but now I melted before him. This was even more pleasurable than I remembered.

Edward gently cradled my face between his hands. I felt like a doll.

He set his brow against mine. His lips hovered against my lips.

''You can say no, you know that right?'' He whispered.

I could but I didn't want to.

I tilted my head all the closer to him, the blush on my face intensifying. Our breathing mingled, hot and drawn. Then my lips parted ever so slightly.

A wordless invitation.

A long, endless pause followed. It felt like I waiting forever for Edward to act. Anticipating the moment he would kiss. The silence in the room tautened, its deafening sound echoing.

He let go of my face.

''It's late,'' he muttered gradually, looking away from me like before. '' I'll take you home.''

Edward couldn't look me in the eyes.

He couldn't even kiss me.

Edward was telling me to go.

That means that I'd done again! Misread everything and doubted Edward for the millionth time. He wasn't the monster, I was. We were all in this mess because I had so little faith in him.

If only I had judged him better. Wished I was more insightful. Instead, I was weak and pathetic and even now I couldn't temper back the surge of tears I had been holding down all evening.

This is all I had ever been since I left Edward: a sniveling, crying mess. All this would never have happened if I had just told him the truth. Everything was my fault, even though I tried to do the right thing. And in this minute, I didn't care what I looked like, or that I really needed to start holding it together. I just burst into tears.

Then before I could make sense of how it happened, I was straddling Edward's waist.

''Bella,'' Edward's voice rang with alarm. '' Wha- I wasn't going to, okay? I wasn't. You don't-''

''Why would you say all of that then?'' My wail grated my own ears. I should have trusted Edward, but he shouldn't have been so… mean! Nothing justified his cruelty.

Edward's eyes turned helpless, soft with repentance.

He paused for a full minute then sighing. '' Let's just say,'' he deliberated, ''... you leaving ...doesn't bring out the best in me.''

That didn't justify him, but the marks on my arms proved that we didn't always think so rationally. We were human. We were flawed. And we were our only enemies. The only way to stop this war was to move on and look past the imperfections.

Destructive or not, Edward was mine. Just like I was him.

And while I didn't trust that Edward would never lie to me again, but I simply had to trust one thing: that he would never hurt me.

And even he did, it made no difference. I would still want him. Always.

''I love you,'' I told him.

Somewhere in between I had stopped showing it, started hiding it. I hoped he didn't doubt my sincerity now.

''I know,'' he said solemnly.

''Your grandfather-''

''I know. '' His arms tightened around me. '' Don't let it upset you, I'll take care of it.''

''I'm so, so sorry,'' I cried.

An exasperated sigh. '' I know.''

He took my face in his hands to swab away the fresh tears.

''You love me,'' I sniffed. ''A lot. ''

''Infinitely.''

If you love someone let them go, right?

Wrong.

You fight for them until you have no choice. Until you're dying, or bleeding, or worse. You should be their pillar, while they're crumbling. Fight for them, don't let them go. They don't want you to.

Understanding that will make all the difference.

Sometimes you have to war with everything you have. Even if the one you love, the one you love with so much affection becomes your very enemy.

Letting them go is the last thing you should do.

And this was where Edward and I had ultimately won :

I wasn't leaving and he wasn't letting go.

So this is the finish line. This part of the story is over. There won't be any more chapters on this link. All along I had planned to finish the story with Irina getting her justice, but this story is mainly about Edward and Bella. And they got their happy ending. Let's see if a sequel is needed. And I may write an Edward's POV for this chapter. Not certain, but if I do I will send it out to all my regular reviewers.

To every person who has read, reviewed, or opened this story: Your enthusiasm, your endurance, and your differencing opinions have all been invaluable. I have appreciated all your views: the good, the bad and the everything in between. So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!


End file.
